The present disclosure relates to wells and operations performed in wells.
In many well operations, power and/or signals are communicated through the working string between the surface and elements of the working string and from element to element of the working string. For example, an electrical conductor, such as an e-line, can pass through the interior of the working string to communicate electrical current. In some instances, the electrical current provides power to the elements of the working string. The electrical current may additionally, or alternatively, operate as a signal communicating between the surface and the working string element and/or between elements of the working string. For example, the electrical current may provide power to a downhole tool, as well as a signal to actuate the tool. In another example, a downhole sensor may communicate data to the surface in the form of electrical current. Although electrical current is a common form for communications downhole, communications can take other forms, such as by light over a fiber optic line.
Due to the increasing prevalence of downhole tools that operate, at least in part, on power and/or signals communicated through the working string (versus, solely by mechanical manipulation of the tool) there is a need for additional downhole tools to facilitate this communication.